hackNET
by Katt23
Summary: What happens when the worlds of netnavis and The World meet. Join Shruimpu and Katsutsu on their jouney to a whole new world!
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue 

The year is 2020. The entire world connected by the Internet. Everyone has remote access to the Net. These personal terminals (or PET's) have customized navigational programs, called Navis, which include an AI feature.

The World , after recovering from the "Twilight" incident, reached forty million users; making it the most popular MMORPG in history. In order to keep up with modern technology, CC Corp issued a new version of The World. It includes a program that lets you play The World with your Navi.

This is a story of a boy and his Navi playing The World.

Chapter 1 

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Jack in Katsutsu!"

A heavyblade and a longarm gate in at Mac Anu, the water capital. They both look around and start getting excited.

"This is great that I get to play with you." Said the longarm, whose username was Shurimpu.

"I want to go stab something! And I don't mean the viruses in mom's stove." Complained Shurimpu's netnavi, Katsutsu. They both approached the bridge over the river of Mac Anu.

"You know that you look dorky in that armor." Katsutsu eyed her op's avatar.

"Heeey, I like it!" Shurimpu examined his armor. "Dun make fun of it. And don't think that I haven't had disagreements about that skimpy outfit. Don't you know that people already make fun of me for having a girl navi anyway?" He frowned.

"Humph, all heavyblade look close to this. And what's wrong with a girl navi? I've seen girls with guy navis!" She crossed her arms.

"That's not the same! I'm a guy! People think I might be a pervert!" Shurimpu turned his back to Katsutsu. He did get teased a lot at school; a seventeen year-old boy didn't usually have a girl netnavi.

"Aw c'mon! Don't give me that! No one knows in The World! Let's go to a field! Have you heard of any good ones?" She stood in front of him now.

"Well, there are plenty of new…"

"No! I want to go where you go when you play by yourself!" Katsutsu said indignantly.

"Fine" They walked to the chaos gate. "Passed Over Forbidden Holy Ground!" Shurimpu yelled in front of the gate. They bother warped to the field.

"Now Kat, you DID read on how to fight, right? I can't believe that we were attacked so early getting here!" Panted Shurimpu while hacking away at a strange monster with his spear. Shortly after gating into the field, Shurimpu and Katsutsu were attacked by a strange monster. It had the head of a unicorn and the body of a serpent.

"Holy crap! We're dead, we're dead!" Screamed the navi as she stabbed the tail of the monster. Shurimpu jumped on the back of the serpent and rammed his spear into the back of the unicorn's head. The monster let out an unearthly screech and flayed around.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Shurimpu was thrown off.

"Shurimpu!" Katsutsu rushed over to him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll live. Kat, since I'm a higher level, I'll attack and you watch my HP and try to hit it with what spells you have." He got up and ran back to the monster.

"Right! Vak Dom!" She hit it with the spell.

"Good! Now…"

_**Virus Deleted.**_

"See! We…what?" Shurimpu walked over towards where the virus/monster vanished. "It must have been a virus that made itself look like a monster in The World. It left data behind. Kat," he turned to her, "what is it?"

"A navi customizer program called 'Dark Aura'. Hey! That sounds familiar! Some undernet navis…uh…were…" She stopped.

"What did you say? Undernet? Kat I told you not to go there after…" He looked down.

"I know you did, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to know more on what happened that one day. I promise not anymore! Let's go back, maybe tomorrow you can go to that new chip shop and see if the person knows anything about this 'Dark Aura' program." Katsutsu started to walk away.

"You're right, let's log out."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: All words in italics are quotes from .hackSIGN therefore property of the creators, I do not claim them as my own work. I am simply using them to enhance the story. Thank you.

_I love you…I wanted to leave behind my feelings of yours in a tangible form, forever._

_Proof that you were alive, the proof that I really loved you. _

_I wanted them to be tangible. _

_But it seems that I was mistaken._

_I sent the messages as soon I knew they were true, was the message received in time?_

_I'm sorry, I failed you, failed as a father to you, my child._

_She is my, she is our hope._

_In her lies the dreams of all of us._

_Look after her won't you? I know that I, I who failed as father asking the one who comes here is too convenient._

_I know that, however, that is the only thing I can do. _

_I did not know this feeling of impatience._

_How narrow was my world, how unseeing my focus._

_Please, she is your and my…the fruit of my feelings for you, my beloved…I could not do anything as a father._

_Please forgive me._

_No, it is all right if you don't forgive me. I who was a fool, do not have the right to be forgiven. _

_But her…please look after her._

_I love you._

"Kat? What's up?" Shurimpu and Katsutsu sat on a hill in Dun Lorieag. Kat sat staring into the clouds that were floating pass. She'd been acting distant towards her net op since they found the "Dark Aura" program.

"I've been thinking about that program, it seems harmless…" She looked over at him.

"Famous last words," laughed Shruimpu, "I guess I could try it, if something goes wrong, I can just uninstall it," he stood up, "we can try it later, I want to go to a dungeon."

_What will happen if I die here?_

"Who's there?" Katsutsu jumped up, "Did you hear something just now?"

"No…maybe its just some other users. C'mon. Lets go." Shurimpu started towards the chaos gate.

_I'm not me._

"Now did you hear that? There's no way you can't have heard that!" Katsutsu ran to Shurimpu. "I don't want to stay in The World right now, let's log off." She stopped and crossed her arms.

"Fine I guess, I can install that program now if you want!" He smiled.

"Whatever, I just want to get out of here."

"Jack out."

A boy sat in front of a computer terminal, his PET jacked into his computer, and a customizer program running.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

He hit the run button.

"How is it?"

"…"

"Kat?"

"…"

"Kat? Katsutsu!"

"What's going on? Where am I?" Katsutsu hung upside down in a strange room of defect data and fragments of structures from The World. "I'm in The World aren't I? Why do I know that? Why can't I see anything?"

Open your eyes.

She did. She looked down at herself. "I am in The World! Who are you? Show yourself!"

In due time, right now, you need to listen. You are in danger, you need stay strong at heart, do not give in.

I made a great mistake, one that cannot be undone, our Aura… 

It has begun. I will speak again with you soon. Stay strong, do not forget who you are.

"Wait! What has begun? Tell me!"

Our precious daughter. I wanted to leave the proof that I loved her, the fruit of my feelings. She was to be realized as our beloved daughter Aura…   
"What are you talking about? Who's Aura?"   
But…I had no right to be a father, no right at all. But I was foolish, there is a being that is trying to warp our Aura…   
"Your not making any sense!" That being is trying to take my Aura away from me. I am responsible for the crime. I am the one to blame. I also created that being as well. That being only awakens despair. The warped Aura should not be awakened.   
HAROLD! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET IN THE WAY OF MY WILL! 

"What? Who's this being that you are talking about?"

"Me."

Katsutsu screamed.

No! Not Aura! 

To Be Continued…


End file.
